Mennish Reckoning
Mennish reckoning is the traditional time scale used by many Men. It is split up into Three Ages, and started with the creation of Atama. The current year is 4, in the Third Age (ct:4098). The notation for Mennish Reckoning can be confusing: 2A-mr:3001 means the year 3001 in the second age by Mennish Reckoning. Before the Ages These were the dark times before the Coming of Atama and the Founding of Atamar and the Dominion of Men. The men wandered hopelessly and freely across the land. It was at this time the men in the east of Edorlund journeyed to the hot and wet jungles far to the south of even the Deep Riad on Sentres. These men are now known as the Peliolings. First Age of Men Here is a timeline of the major events in this Mennish Age. It lasted 180 years. It began in the year 460 in Common Time. Year 1 - Atama rises and guides the men on Edorlund to becoming the great race of Atamarans. Year 80 - Elves (Faromi) start friendly relations with the Atamarans after arriving on the continent a decade earlier. Year 177 - Faromi invade the Dominion of men and enslave the Atamarans. Year 180 - Wulf Elfbane brings with him fifty men and fifty women to freedom in Sentres. Second Age of Men This is the age lasting from the arrival of Wulf Elfbane on Sentres , until the reunion of the Two Kingdoms. It lasted 3453 years. It began in year 641 in Common Time. Year 1 - Wulf Elfbane and 50 men and women land on Sentres. It isn't known where exactly they landed, but they journeyed through The Western Isles. Year 5 - The Luiya come into contact with Dwarves at the gates of Giretor. Year 6 - Estcyndom and Ceorlund are founded by Wulf Elfbane, and their capitals are established. Year 14 - Elves attack Ysimazar at The Battle of Eoram Fields. They are defeated. Peace in the Two Kingdoms... Year 371 - The Kingdom of the Wownlands is set up - a rogue Mennish kingdom, ruled over by false kings. Year 472 - Naril Strandi siezes power in the Wownlands, and the men there willingly do his bidding. They become the Katunenkil. Year 515 - The Kingdom of Estcyndom is invaded by the Evil forces of the Katunenkil. See more on the Nurgeroth page. Year 572 - The Kingdom of Estcyndom is overtaken by the Evil forces of the Katunenkil. See more on the Nurgeroth page. Year 2341 - Nurgeroth is overtaken by the Icebourne, kingdom now called Icerun. (ct:2982) Year 3001 - King Niklas Wolf-Kin I takes the throne. He is the human embodiment of Naril Nrakdo. Year 3440 - King NIklas Wolf-Kin, with the Dwarvish Empire, starts a campain to retake Icerun. (ct: 4081) Year 3452 - The Allied forces surround Glacialis, leading to a year long siege. (ct: 4093) Year 3453 - The Icey capital Glacialis is sacked and the evil queen is overthrown. Glacialis now lies empty. Third Age of Men The current age of Men. It began in the year ct:4094. Year 1 - The Two Kingdoms are reunited, work starts on rebuilding Nimrathel, and Icerun is renamed Amelund. Year 4 - Today. Category:Time Scale Category:Man